Was I Good Enough For Her?
by Angel-May
Summary: i am Evanescence crazy, i wanna be just like Amy Lee, so they (and her) are mention quite a fair bit, but basically Wanda recalls Cosmo and Wanda's childhood when Cosmo feels that she is too good for him song-fic to Delta Goodrem's Innocent Eye's


Was I good enough for her?  
  
(AN. Okay if you have read some of my other FOP stories you might have noticed I am obsessed with song-fics (especially Evanescence ones, I even made them part of one story) and this is going to be another one, and plz review, and you can tell any songs you want me to include in my next song-fic, oh and by the way this is just a short fic I made about Cosmo and Wanda's love for each other and it won't have any swearing unlike my last song fic and also I know it says "ten years have passed" in the song but it's more like 10,000 years just bear with it ok)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FOP or Delta Goodrem's Innocent Eyes if I did Iwouldn't be here right would I?  
  
One night, Wanda had had a very tiring day of wishes, wishes and more wishes, Timmy had had finally succeeded in getting Trixie to like him and even go out with him after all these, and they were out right at that moment, Cosmo was inside the castle (which was actually a proper bedroom, you know dry and cosy) lying under the bed covers, Wanda suspected he had been asleep but she wasn't so sure when she actually got inside, normally his shoulders were moving up and down in time with his breathing and there would also be some faint snoring sound, but tonight he was incredibly still and there were no sounds at all, except for that of very quiet breathing, Wanda wandered up to the side of the bed that Cosmo was facing, he sat up when he saw her  
  
"Oh hey honey" he said quietly "How are you?"  
"Um I'm fine sweetie, but why are you in bed so early, its only 9:20"

"I know" he answered, as though he didn't actually know why he was in bed so early it wasn't like him, normally Wanda was first in bed usually "Um Wanda, I need to ask you something and I need you to be serious about this!"  
"Ok" Wanda answered, she had never seen Cosmo look this serious before,  
unless it was about cheese or something like that, "I'm listening"  
"Are you happy?" (AN, just to bring this up Evanescence's first single "Bring Me to Life" is about a guy. She was going to meet a few of her friends with this guy that she liked. She went inside early so that she could sit with that guy. She looked slightly upset, however smiled when he looked at her. Then he asked "Are You Happy" which is what their first single is about. Just thought I'd  
mention that bye)  
"Um yeah sure why did you ask a question like!"  
"Well I've been thinking"  
"Wait you've been thinking!!!"  
"Wanda!"  
"Okay"  
"I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the pack!"  
"Yeah"

"And maybe you might think that you could've married someone better than  
me!"  
"What Cosmo that's insane, you know I love you more than life itself!" Wanda tried explaining, but Cosmo still looked miserable "hey maybe some  
music will cheer you up a bit"  
"Maybe" Cosmo replied She turned on the radio just in time to hear the next song that was about  
to play "And it's time to bring our minds back to September of the year 2003" The  
radio presenter announced "So here it is Delta Goodrem's massive hit  
'Innocent Eye's'  
  
Do you remember when you where 7?  
And the only thing that you wanted to do  
Was show your mum that you could play the piano  
Ten years have passed  
And the one thing that will lasts  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my mama cry  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold, i'll sing  
  
Wanda looked at Cosmo, she had always loved this song ever since it came out, but she had never really listened to it clearly until now that is, and she realised why this song had touched her heart so much, it reminded her  
of herself and of Cosmo, when they were younger.  
  
Da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
She had loved their younger years, when they were still playful; she and Cosmo had known each other for basically all of their lives, so when did  
they realise their love for each other, I mean Wanda was the smart intelligent one, who loved to play dress-up as much as the next girl did; Cosmo was the idiotic, brainless one but with a sensitive kind and loving  
heart,  
  
Do you remember when you were 15?  
And the kids at school called you a fool cos you took the chance to dream  
In the time that's past and the one thing that will last  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy cry  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you wont feel cold  
  
Those first two lines reminded Wanda so much of Cosmo that it was surprising they weren't actually written about him, at that moment Wanda just wanted to cuddle up to him and tell him how much she loved him, but  
she would wait until the end of the song,  
  
Da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes

Under my feel things under my skin  
Under the thoughts from within  
Learning the subtext  
Of the mind  
See creation how where defined  
My innocent eyes  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you wont feel cold  
  
Da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
Faith and innocent eyes  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes, lies  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
The song had ended, Wanda turned off the radio before the next song started "Cosmo I..." she started, he placed his index finger on her lips to stop her  
"I know, I know!" he said "Oh, I love you Cosmo, I love you so much" she said to him, tears forming in her eyes "Cosmo, I need you to know that no matter what, you will always  
be mine ok!"  
He pulled her close to him "I know!" and kissed her passionately!  
  
(AN ok a sappy end to a sappy story I don't really care but plz review plz  
plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz lz plz plz have you got the  
message!:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) if not I will be like this...  
:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(: ok) 


End file.
